The invention relates to a mowing assembly having a mowing finger and a holding-down element. A plurality of mowing fingers and holding down-elements are arranged at the back bar and guide a mowing cutter which moves to and fro.
DE 29 02 887 A1 describes an assembly with a plurality of mowing fingers and holding-down elements distributed along the back bar. The holding-down elements have a pitch which corresponds to the integral multiple of the pitch of the mowing fingers. The holding-down elements are each associated with a mowing finger. The mowing bar fingers are each secured by a stud bolt to the back bar. The holding-down elements have a supporting portion which rests on the cutter. Also, the holding-down elements have an end portion which is angled relative to the supporting portion towards the back bar. The holding-down element is supported by the angled end on the back bar. At a distance therefrom, towards the supporting portion, a bore is provided to receive the stud bolt. A nut is threaded onto the projecting end of the stud to tension the holding-down element relative to the cutter. Two further apertures are at a distance from the stud bolt. Screw heads of hexagon socket screws pass through the apertures to fix the two directly adjoining mowing fingers. This prevents the holding-down element from pivoting to and fro while the cutter is moving to and fro. The holding-down element has to be sufficiently wide and heavy.
DE 296 13 925 U1 describes an assembly where a part of the mowing fingers is associated with the back bar with bolts which project into the blade gap. The bolts press into the cutter face by means of balls inserted into their end faces. The resulting point load leads to rapid wear at the balls and at the cutter surface.